A Different Path in the Woods
by MoonyLupin5972
Summary: The story takes place during the Deathly Hallows. The story starts in the woods, when Ron and Harry fight. What if Hermione left with Ron? What if Harry was then captured by Snatchers? Rated M to be safe...


A Different Path in the Woods

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The story takes place during the Deathly Hallows. The story starts in the woods, when Ron and Harry fight. What if Hermione left with Ron? What if Harry was then captured by Snatchers?

Bold writing is taken from the Deathly Hallows Part 1 movie. Thoughts are in Italic.

This is my first story, so let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

 **...**

 **Ron: "Yeah I'm still here, but you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun."**

 **Harry: "What's wrong?"**

 **Ron: "Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Not according to you anyway."**

 **Harry: "Look if you got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out."**

 **Ron: "Alright I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we have to find!"**

 **Harry: "I thought you knew what you signed up for!"**

 **Ron: "Yeah I thought I did too."**

 **Harry: "Well look I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what part of this isn't living up to your expectations? What, did you think we were going to be staying at a five star hotel?! Finding a Horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"**

 **Ron: "I just thought, after all this time we would have actually achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile! I thought you had a plan!"**

 **Harry: "I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed we have found a Horcrux already!"**

 **Ron: "Yeah and we are about as close to getting rid of it than finding the rest of them** **aren't** **we?!**

 **…**

 **Ron: "Do you want to know why I listen to that radio every night, do you? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name or Fred or George or Mom-"**

 **Harry: "Do you think I am not listening too! Do you think I don't know how this feels?"**

 **Ron: "No, you don't know how it feels. Your parents are dead! You have no family!"**

 **Harry: "Fine then, go! Go then!"**

 **…**

 **Ron: (To Hermione) "and you, are you coming or are you staying?"**

Harry was seething. He stared at Ron's retreating back. Hermione glanced at Ron and then Harry, and through her tear stained face she made a split second decision. She grabbed her bag and left Harry the things he would need. "I'm so sorry Harry…" she said, as she cried. She left after Ron and then Harry heard a pop of apparition. He collapsed onto the ground of the tent in desperation. His two best friends left him, he had no one, and no idea what to do next. He needed the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxs and he needed to find 3 more Horcruxs. Harry picked himself off the ground and made his way to the Horcrux on the ground and he packed up his stuff. He wanted to go back in time, he wanted to go to Hogwarts, and he wanted to go back to when Voldemort was in hiding…

Harry's scar intensified in pain once the locket touched his skin. "Fuck you Voldemort!" he yelled, when his scar started throbbing. At once, Harry heard sounds of apparition. He looked around and saw Snatchers all around the wards Hermione put up. "Start to rip down these wards! Someone said the taboo…" said Fenrir Greyback at the head of the Snatchers. "Shit…" Harry pulled his backpack onto himself and took out his wand. His plan was to run and fight until he could apparate away. The Snatchers already put up anti-apparition wards of their own. "Almost got it…" said one Snatcher. There were 5 of them including Greyback the leader. There was a loud crack and then the Snatchers saw Harry, posed and ready to fight. "Potter! We have you surrounded! Put down your wand!" yelled Greyback. "Never!" said Harry stunning the ward breaker. He took off running with spells zooming past him. "Don't kill him! The Dark Lord wants him alive!" yelled Fenrir after a familiar green spell almost hit Harry. Harry was running as fast as he could while dodging the spells. "Reducto!" he shouted. He hit another close death eater in the chest and he fell down, dead. _Only 3 more left…_ "Accio!" yelled another Snatcher. A branch came out of nowhere and smashed Harry in the ribs. He heard a crack of his rib and he went flying backwards. His backpack also was flung away, lost in the woods. As soon as he hit the ground, Greyback stunned Harry. "Well… Well… Well, look who we have here. Harry Potter!" taunted Greyback. His goons laughed around him. They took his wand and stared at him with a hungry look in their eyes. "Where do we bring him? Not to the Ministry?" asked one of them. "No, I know where… You're in for a fun time Potter" said Greyback grabbing Harry up by his hair. "To Malfoy Manor boys," said Greyback as they apparited away.


End file.
